Dragon Ball Z: High School Stories 2!
by Talos Angel
Summary: The epic sequel to my most popular story, Dragon Ball Z: High School Stories! Goku has left Chi Chi in search of Vegeta, but trouble is sure to come when a new bad boy contests for Chi Chi's heart. Will Goku return to his promised love, or not?


DRAGON BALL Z: HIGH SCHOOL STORIES 2

CHAPTER ONE: DISTANCE

-It has been a year since Chi Chi was turned into a saiyan by the Vegeta bite, and Goku was still her BF for a while. After a few weeks, however, he had important business to take care of, and it was Vegeta, so he left. That was the time when Chi Chi became very depressed from the separation, and wanted to find Goku again. Eventually, she stopped grieving, then she stopped caring, and finally, Goku seemed a distant memory, and the monkey tail she had was a mystery to her. After that, Chi Chi's life pretty much went the way it did before she met Goku; she would go to school, town go to work at Pizza Place, then went home and maybe talked to her friends.

-That all changed one day, however, as in her Biology class, there was yet another new boy, but something didn't seem quite right about him. He was a short, and had green skin and no hair, and pointy ears. He wore a white Turban, with a white cape, and purple shirt and pants, with brown shoes. The boy turned his head to Chi Chi, and grinned, "What's your name, miss?" He asked sincerely. "Chi Chi," Chi Chi replied, with nervous feelings she could have sworn she felt before, "And you?" "Piccolo," the boy replied in a cocky tone, "and I'm on the West School fighting team. Wanna come see one of my matches? I can get you in for free!" Piccolo produced a ticket to the fight match after school. "OK." Chi Chi replied cheerfully.

CHAPTER TWO: PICCOLO

-Chi Chi went to the fighting tournament, and saw that Piccolo was fighting in it. Piccolo went up against some guy called Frieza, who was short, with white skin, and had purple glass orb-like objects lodged in his body; he also looked like a girl. Frieza launched a powerful punch, but Piccolo dodged it, grabbed Frieze's arm, and threw him to the ground. Frieza tripped Piccolo, but Piccolo flipped back up, and kicked Frieza out of the ring. "Out of bonds," The referee yelled over his whistle, "Piccolo wins!" Piccolo looked at Chi Chi and winked. "Is he hitting on me?" Chi Chi thought to herself.

-Because Piccolo was nice, he decided to walk Chi Chi home. It felt strange; Chi Chi felt attracted to this man, but at the same time there was something inside of her telling her to stay away from him (but she ignored it.) Piccolo and Chi Chi arrived at Chi Chi's house, and the Ox King came out. "Oh! Is this your new friend?" The Ox King asked curiously. "Yes, his name is Piccolo." Chi Chi responded gleefully, "He is my new friend." "OH," the king replied, "Has he come to stay over?" "Nah," Piccolo muttered seriously, "I just came to drop her back home for the night. I'll be on my way." Before Piccolo could leave, Chi Chi stopped him. "Yeah?" He asked. Then Chi Chi kissed him on the cheek, and said "Thank you for the wonderful day." Piccolo blushed, then left. Chi Chi couldn't help but wonder; the guy seemed nice enough, but what was this mechanholy feeling of dread she felt around him? Perhaps she would find out later...

CHAPTER THREE: GOKU'S RETURN!

-The next few weeks were blissful ones; Chi Chi and Piccolo were going out with each other, and they usually went some place every Friday. Despite Piccolo being a stick-in-the-mud on occasion he seemed to be a generally very sweet, sensitive guy. He would open doors for her, take her to class, and stuff like that, but Chi Chi still couldn't help but feel as though there was something wrong here. He never actually told Chi Chi WHY he liked her, or why he is so nice to her. "Maybe I'll ask him next time." Chi Chi thought to herself.

-Chi Chi and Piccolo sat next to each other during lunch, and Piccolo was working on an assignment, but he had writer's block, so Chi Chi helped him out. Then, suddenly, Piccolo got knocked back, and into the wall, and Chi Chi saw that Goku did it! "Goku?" Chi Chi asked surprised, just remembering his name, "What...WHAT the hell were you doing?" Goku looked concerned at Chi Chi, "Why are you around him? He's dangerous to saiyans!" Chi Chi was upset, "Goku, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you should punch them! If you wanted to be with me you should have said something and stayed earlier!" Chi Chi turned around, and saw that Piccolo was angry, and he could see Chi Chi's monkey tail! "You didn't tell me you were a saiyan?" Piccolo asked sad and angry, "Now I'm really pissed off!" Piccolo rushed towards them, and Chi Chi screamed and kicked, and it knocked Piccolo back! "Wham?" Chi Chi was confused, but then she remembered that she was a saiyan and she was therefore stronger and better than her old human self. "Piccolo is a namek," Goku explained, "the nameks and the saiyans are at war, and so he is dangerous to you." "That's a bull," Chi Chi protested, "He was nice to me before, so maybe I could convince this war to STOP."

CHAPTER FOUR: TO STOP THE WAR!

-Chi Chi and Goku left early that day, and went to the other abandoned mansion in the woods where the Nameks had a base...and likely Piccolo was there. "They're gonna try to kill us," Goku warned, "they likely won't want to spare us!" Chi Chi knew this could kill them, but she was determined, "If we don't end this war...we'll ALL die." Chi Chi and Goku walked up to the fro0nt door, and they knocked on it. It was a few quiet, ominous minutes before anybody came to the door. The namek there ewes really short, and he wore a white robe with a red vest on top of it, but when he looked at Chi Chi and Goku, he gasped! "Saiyans at the gate!" The little one yelled, then ran back inside. A lot of nameks came out and pointed their fists at Goku and Chi Chi. "We're not here to fight," Chi Chi explained, "We're here to talk peace!" "We'll see about that!" The nameks yelled as he grabbed Goku and Chi Chi and dragged them both inside, and took thee to the namek elder.

"These saiyans say that they want peace," the nameks told the namek elder, "but we don't trust them!" The elder looked down at them, and said "We have had bad experiences with saiyans before," the namek elder explained, "but peace between us would be a good thing." The nameks and Chi Chi and Goku all looked around, unsure about what the elder wood say next. Finally, the large, wrinkly elder spoke again, "I will leave the judgment to my heir, since he needs practice for when he becomes the elder." The namek elder signaled with his hands, and then Piccolo walked into the room, and looked at Chi Chi and Goku, then he scowled. "Piccolo," Chi Chi tried to reason, "we want to stop the fighting." Piccolo just grunted, then said "Maybe we can stop the fighting...but one of you has to defeat me first!" Goku and Piccolo immediately rushed towards each other, and punched each other in the face really hard! Piccolo kicked Goku, but Goku grabbed the foot, and stopped it. Piccolo instead kicked Goku with his other leg, and knocked Goku down. Goku spun around on the ground, and tripped Piccolo, then uppercutted him back up, only for Piccolo to return the favor with a powerful right hook! The fight lasted for hours, until Goku finished Piccolo off with a Shoryuken, and won the fight. "Okay you win, and there will be peace." Piccolo muttered. The namek elder smiled, "Wise choice, my boy." Piccolo looked at Chi Chi, and said "For the record, I'm breaking up with you." "OK." Chi Chi said as she and Goku left the building.

CHAPTER FIVE: EPILOGUE

-Why did you leave?" Chi Chi asked Goku, "and why do you have the nerve to show up now?" "I'll explain," Goku explained, "First, I had to find Vegeta and convince him to not want to kill me. The reason why I came back was because I sensed that you were in great danger, and there were nameks fighting the saiyans, and since you were a saiyan..." Chi Chi looked confused, "Why did it take you so long to do all of that?" Goku pointed out of the window, and Chi Chi looked and saw Vegeta and Bulma walking and laughing together.

-Will Chi Chi forgive Goku for leaving her for so long? Will the nameks stay true to their promise to keep peace? What about Vegeta and Bulma? Didn't she die before? How did she come back? All these questions and more will be answered in the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z: HIGH SCHOOL STORIES 3!

DA NA NA NA NANANA, NAAA, NANA NAAA, , NANANA!

THE END until next time

P.S: An IRL friend of mine recently worried about the whole Gilfred Von Baggins incident, so let me make this very clear: _**HE IS NOT REAL!**_ He is my _**IMAGINARY **_Boyfriend, who just so happens to be a sexist douche and I hate him. If you see, hear, or feel this man in any way, shape, or form, then you should seek help immediately, which brings us to P.S.S...

P.S.S: Don't binge drink alcohol, kids; it will ruin your liver, your fanfiction, and possibly your life. If you drink, only do so in moderation. Thank you for respecting your body's limits.


End file.
